Aaah si seulement c'était moi
by Blue brebie
Summary: Harry ,Ron et Hermione découvre une jeune fille endormie dans le train ,sauf qu'ils ne savent pas qui elle est, ni d'où elle vient ! Aaah si seulement c'était moi dans se train ! HP/DM RW/BZ HG/TN SF/DT GW/FW et tant d'autres !
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter , se dirigeais , tout heureux , vers le Poudlard Express . Quand il passât la voit 9 ¾ , il aperçus Ron et Hermione , ses deux meilleurs amis . Après quelque salut chaleureux des autres élèves , ils se décidèrent à entré dans le train .

Harry était vraiment heureux de retourné à Poudlard pour commencer sa 6ème année , même si il savait qu'a la fin de cette année , il devrait affronté Voldy .

Mais au lieu de se noircir les idée , il se mit à chercher un wagon libre , ils en trouvèrent un , sauf qu'il n'était pas tout à fait vide , il y avait une jeune fille endormis , elle ne portait pas de robe de sorcier , et il ne voyait pas du tout qui cela pouvait-il être , peut-être une élève… Après tout il ne connaissait pas tout Poudlard , mais il était pourtant sur de ne pas l'avoir vue avant , son visage ne lui disait vraiment rien , en parlent de son visage il était plutôt pas mal , avec de beaux yeux en amandes , un petit née en trompette , et une jolie bouche , oui elle était plutôt mignonne avec ses cheveux bruns au reflet roux et sa peaux blanche comme la neige , il se dit qu'elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup a une de ces princesses de contes de fées allongé comme sa, mais là n'était pas le problème , le problème c'est qu'ils ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient s'asseoir ou non . Mais vue qu'il ni avait personne à pars elle , ils se dirent qu'ils pouvait s'asseoir et qu'au besoin ils s'en iraient . Cela lui rappelas son voyage en train pour sa 3ème année , avec le professeur Lupin .

Ils s'assirent donc enfin .

-Je me demande bien qui elle peut-être ,demanda Ron enfin installer

-Moi aussi , répondit Hermione

-Mais 'Mione , d'habitude , tu sais toujours tout ! dit Ron stupéfait

-Je ne sait pas tout idiot !

-Mais si !

-Mais non !

-Si !

-Non !

Et voilà , ces repartit pour un tour ! Ypeeee ! Pauvre Harry quand même , lui qui devait se coltiner les engueulades de ses meilleurs amis tout les jours , je peut vous dire qu'il en avait marre ! Mais marre ! C'était depuis que Ron avait découvert qu'il était un peu (voir beaucoup ) amoureux de 'Mione , alors pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il existe , il se chamaillait tout le temps avec elle . Mais revenons à nos brebis , il ne savait toujours pas comment s'appelait la jeune fille à ses côté , et plus il le regardait , plus il frissonnait , comme , s'il la connaissait , sans la connaître … C'est alors que le train se mit à partir , ils dirent au revoir au Weasley sur le quai et se rassir , ils avaient appris que le départ était toujours un peu brutal alors …

Et il partir , cela faisait bien 2 heures qu'ils étaient partis , mais la jeune fille ne s'était toujours pas réveillée . Et quand le soleil se mit à se coucher et qu'il savait qu'il allait bientôt arriver , ils se dirent , qu'il faudrait peut-être réveiller la jeune inconnue .

Ils la secouèrent doucement pour la réveillé . Et elle ouvrit les yeux a moitié , elle les fixa sans trop comprendre , puis elle ouvrit grand les yeux et les scruta comme si elle voyait quelque chose d'impossible , comme un moldu qui venait de voir de la magie . Elle ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voie vraiment étonner :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Eux... Des élèves de Poudlard … dit Ron d'une voit un peu étonner devant cette question

-Poudlard ? De Harry Potter ? Demandas la jeune fille encore plus étonnée et suspicieuses

-Oui celui ou est Harry Potter , d'ailleurs il est devant toi , dit Hermione en pointant Harry du doigt

-Je ne voit aucun château devant moi ,dit-elle , je ne voit qu'un jeune homme qui se prend pour Harry Potter , tu doit être un fan, non ? Demandas-t-elle , Tu as sans doute vue le dernier film , comment le trouve tu ?

-Le dernier film ? Dit Harry incrédule , mais qui lui avait refilé d'une folle pareille ?

-Ben oui le dernier film , tu sais la partie 2 du sept , je suis aller le voir en 3D , je l'ait trouver pas mal , sauf la mort de Voldemort , pas très spectaculaire , je préfère le bouquin , et toi ?

-Euh , je ne sais pas je ne l'ais pas lut , dit Harry gentiment pour ne pas que cette folle ne s'énerve , il avait appris à ses dépend , que pour ne pas énerver une folle , mieux valait rentré dans son jeu

-Et bas ! Pour un fan d'Harry Potter tu ne paraît pas beaucoup le connaître , mais tu as de la chance , j'ai ses bouquin dans mon sac , dit-elle

Cet alors qu'elle se mit à fouiller dans le sac à dos à ses pied , elle en sortie deux livre qu'elle lui tendis .

-Tiens ! Tu as de la chance que j'ai pris le tome un et deux pour les relire , je te les prêtes si tu veut , au faite je me demande , es-que le train et arriver à la gare de Verneuil ? Parce que si j'ai raté mon arrêt , je suis dans la m*rde jusqu'au coup , ma mère va me tuer …

-Euh … Le train vas bientôt arriver à … Verneuil … dit Hermione .

-Ha ! Cool , au faite je ne me suis pas présenter , moi je m'appelle Élisa et vous ?

-Euh … Moi c'est Hermione , dit Hermione , lui c'est Ron ,dit-elle en désignant Ron , et lui ses Harry , dit-elle en désignant Harry

-Hahahaha , rie la jeune fille du nom d'Élisa , et je paris que vos nom de famille sont Granger , Weasley et Potter , et que vous êtes des sorciers !

-Mais , nous sommes des sorciers ! s'écria Ron très énerver par cette ''Élisa '' qui se moquait d'eux !

-Alors prouve le ! dit elle

Ron , qui je le rappelle est quelqu'un qui démarre toujours au quart de tour , n'attendis pas deux seconde pour sortie sa baguette et crié :

-_Levitus_ !

Et la jeune fille se mit à lévité .

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux , elle se sentais voler , tout simplement , ni soulever , ni tirer , juste voler . Et elle pris peur , parce que si elle volait cela voulait dire que devant elle se trouvait de vrais sorciers , et pas n'importe les qu'elle , Harry Potter et ses amis , cela voulait dire , cela voulait dire qu'elle ne se dirigeait pas vers Verneuil , mais vers _Poudlard _! Et sa mère qui l'attend sagement à la gare ! Et puis comment elle à fait pour se retrouver là ?

-Comment , j'ai fait pour me retrouver là ? Dit la jeune femme blanche comme un linge , puis se fut le noir TOTAL .

Nous allons donc entrer dans la tête de Élisa Staylingston pour vous expliquer a peut près se que l'on ressent qu'en l'on se retrouve dans le monde d'Harry Potter , que l'on se prend un levitus en pleine poire et que l'on est fan des couples HP/DM , RW/BZ , MF/OW , GW/FW , SF/DT et enfin HG/TN :

''AUX MES DIEUX ! (oui car que voulez-vous Élisa Staylingston était fan des dieux grecs et égyptien , elle c'était donc créée sa propre religion rallient les deux mythologies ) nous disions donc :

AUX MES DIEUX mais je suis dans le monde d'Harry Potter !

Alors si je suis dans le monde d'Harry Potter je pourrais tout voir en VRAIS !

Mais attend 2 secondes , si je peut TOUT voir en vrais , sa veut dire même Neuville et Snape !

Mais attend 3 secondes , normalement dans le bouquin , Harry et compagnie ne me trouve pas dans le train , sa veut dire que puisque j'ai modifier l'histoire en venant dans se monde , qui doit être parallèle au mien , je peut modifier l'histoire a ma guise te faire les couples que JE veut !

TrooooooOOOOoooop bien , je pourrais faire mes couples préféré ! POUDLARD ME VOUA-LAS !

FANFICTIONS POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !


	2. Chapter 2

Bon alors , tout d'abord je suis désolée pour cette attente , mais j'ai été assez débordé , puis j'ai eu une déprime et un manque d'inspiration , alors j'ai galéré , ce chapitre et moins drôle que celui d'avant ou que celui d'après , mais il est le "fils relieur" , alors excuser le .

J'ai aussi remarquer que je n'avait rien mis pour le chapitre d'avant , alors je vais me faire pardonner :

**Titre**: Aaah si seulement c'était moi !

**Auteur:** MOI , (je suis assez narcissique) .

**Disclaimer**: Les personnage ne sont pas de moi , sauf Élisa et son nom de famille que j'ai inventer quand j'avais 4 ans et que j'étais amoureuse de Jack le squelette (dans le noël de ) . Sauf que j'avais la version anglaise , et quand anglais se donnait "Jack Skeleton" et en bonne petite française j'ai dit que je m'appellerais désormais Staylington (je sais, j'ai honte aussi) .

**Reviews:** Merci à tout ceux qui mon laisser une review , c'est-à-dire :

-Manoirmalfoys: toutes les question que tu as posée sont exactement les mêmes que celles de mes amies , et comme à elle je te dit :

"Lit et tu veras bien !"

-fuhatsu: tu est très compréhensive .

-Drarry 666 : Moi aussi j'adore se que tu écrit , alors bon courage à toi aussi ! Heureuse que ma fic te plaise !

-Marionette0116:Je pense que tout le monde aimerait se retrouver dans Poudlard aussi, alors autant montré à tout le monde se que ferais une bonne fanfictionneuse lacher dans Poudlard ;) .

-Bambinette-sama : Bonjours ! Je suis heureuse que sa te plaise , et merci pour ton soutient morale pendant c'est douce semaine de déprime .

-caence : Et bien voilà tu as enfin ta suite !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 :<p>

« Le noir, cette couleur si belle et si étrange à la fois . Le noir... La 2ème couleur de Poufsouffle , la couleur que l'on utilise pour décrire quelqu'un tombant dans un coma ou ma 2ème couleur préférée soit-dit en passant . Le noir , le nom de famille d'un ami à moi , « le noir » mot à caractère discriminatoire envers des personnes de couleur de peau foncé (terme que je répugne à utiliser pour les décrire , trouvant cela trop raciste) . Où encore et tout simplement , le NOIR , couleur que toute jeune personne digne de se nom , aime à utiliser pour s'habiller classe ! Le noir, couleur des enterrements, ou le noir, couleur du Mal (avec un grand M ) . Mais pour moi le noir est la merveilleuse couleur des yeux qui me regarde avec étonnement en cet instant . »

Voici , les premières pensées de notre chère Élisa Staylington à son réveille . Et maintenant les infos du 19/20h sur TF1 ! Nan, je déconne . Mais bon, quand même quoi , c'était plutôt drôle nan ? Nan ! Mais vous êtes méchants ! Bande de vilain pas beau !

(Après s'être prise plusieurs balles de AK47 dans la tête , et s'être remise tant bien que mal pour exaucer le souhait de ses kidnappeur, l'auteure vous informe qu'elle est prête à écrire la suite de sa FABULEUSE histoire, dans cette étrange grotte où elle se trouve seule en compagnie d'un vieux PC tout pourri).

Élisa était là, allongée sur un lit blanc, dans une grande salle blanche et rectangulaire bordée de fenêtres, entourée de lit identiquement blanc, mais vide. Et dans cette grande salle blanche éclairée par la lumière du matin, qui rendait tout ce blanc encore plus blanc, la seule chose qui faisait tâche était les deux orbes noires qui la fixait avec étonnement et incrédulité .

« Ça vas mieux ? demandas gentiment la voix grave et suave qui appartenais au possesseur des deux magnifique orbes noires

-Heu... oui, je crois… répondit sans grand intérêt Élisa à la question qui était posée par le possesseur des deux ma-gni-fi-ques orbes noires , bien trop intéressantes pour la détourner avec des question futiles et inutiles

-Dans ce cas je vais prévenir Dumbledore ! dit le détendeur des deux magnifiques orbes noires .

-Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que ?… trop tard il était déjà partie… zut, même pas le temps de lui dire bonjour !»

Élisa se retrouva seule , dans le lit blanc de l'infirmerie . Elle se mit les mains sur les tempes et essaya de se rappeler ce qui c'était passer , avant les orbes noirs. Elle se souvins qu'elle devait prendre le train. Elle était partie de chez elle très tôt se matin là, elle avait pris le métro et était arriver à temps à la gare Montparnasse, elle s'était achetée quelque revus sur les dernière sorties manga et était montée dans son train. Et après ça, trou noir intégrale. Mais attendez une seconde , le train aux velours rouge et beige , les trois jeunes gens qui ressemblais à Harry , Ron et Hermione . Et le _Levitus_!

Et elle se souvint alors de ses dernières pensées avant de sombrer dans le coma. A cet instant elle ne savait pas où elle était , mais elle savait que derrière cette énorme porte de bois , se cachait le monde qu'elle avait toujours eu envie de découvrir. Et elle n'allait pas se priver, et puis qui sait peut-être retrouvera-t-elle le garçons au yeux noirs .

Alors malgré les protestation de sa flemmardise, elle retiras la couverture douillette d'au-dessus d'elle et sortie du lit. Elle ne s'était pas fait changer et avait garder son jean et sa chemise avec son gilet noir et ses baskets blanches. Elle se demanda si elle était très présentable et chercha partout son sac à dos , qu'elle trouva sous son lit, elle l'ouvrit et sortie son petit miroir et sa trousse de maquillage. Comme elle l'avait présumé, elle n'était pas du tout présentable.

Après un petit retoucha-je , elle était de nouveau présentable , avec ses cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient au dessous des épaules , et sa mèche qui tombais sur son œil gauche avec grâce . Elle avait sur-ligner ses yeux noisettes avec une petites touches de crayon noir et un peut de far-à-paupière bleu ciel . Après s'être inspecter sous tout les angles , elle se dirigea vers la grande porte de bois . Elle remarqua un petit bureau vide a gauche de la porte et y lu : « Mme. Pommefraiche , infermière » . TROP LA CLASSE , je suis dans la véritable infirmerie de Poudlard , devant le bureau de Mme. Pommefraiche ! La chance !

Elle se dirigea enfin ver la grande porte en bois de l'infirmerie , tendis la main pour l'ouvrir , mais elle n'arriva pas à aller plus loin , pas à cause d'un sort . Mais parce qu'elle avait peur . Peur que quand elle ouvrira cette porte , il n'y ai rien , ou pire qu'elle se réveille et que tout ceci ne soit qu'un de ses rêves . Mais elle avait une curiosité et une témérité dépassant l'imagination de toute personnes , alors elle tourna la poignée et se retrouva dans un grand couloir sans fenêtre éclairé de torches avec les mur recouvert de portraits , de tapisserie , et bordé de grosses armures de métal mises à intervalle régulier de chaque coté . Mais tout comme Harry et Ron lors de leur première année , elle ne savait pas où aller pour arriver à la grande salle , mais elle savait un minimum d'autre chose sur Poudlard (comme les mots de passe des maisons ou les passages secrets , mais se n'est rien bien entendus) .

« Et bien , et bien ! Que fais un si jolie minois hors de la grande salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner ? » Demandas l'un des portrait sur le mur de droite . C'était un vieux monsieur avec une barbe, un gros ventre et un monocle , mais malgré son embonpoints , il semblait en très bonne santé pour un portrait .

« Je suis nouvelle , je me suis perdue . Pouvez-vous m'emmener jusqu'à la grande salle? S'il-vous-plaît ?

-Mais bien sur ! Bien sur !

-Merci ! »

Le portrait nommé , était un grand sorcier en son temps, très bon en métamorphose et aillant eut pas mal de conquêtes (Élisa ne le croyait pas beaucoup sur se cou là) . Après avoir descendus 3 escalier , traverser une bonne dizaine de tapisserie et avoir parcourus des centaine de couloirs , ils arrivèrent enfin dans un grand hall .

« Voilà mon enfant , la grande salle se trouve au bout de se couloir , vous ne pourrez pas vous trompez .

-Très , bien , merci encore !

-Mais de rien , mais de rien . »

Après avoir saluer une dernière fois , elle se dirigea vers le couloir d'où l'on entendais du bruit . Les conversations et les éclats de rire était tellement audible , qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas les entendre avant . En faite, le bruit venait d'une grande porte en chêne entrouverte .

Élisa s'approcha et tendis la main . Mais se dit qu'il y avait un meilleur moyen pour rentré dans la grande salle , un moyen qu'elle aimait particulièrement utiliser pour faire ses entrées .

Elle s'éloigna donc de la porte jusqu'au milieu du couloir, pris appuis sur sa jambe droite , puis s'élança …

BLAM

Blam , fut le bruit qu'émit la regretter porte de la grande salle de Poudlard après s'être pris le plus mémorable coup de karaté de tout les temps .

Mais la seul chose que les élèves de Poudlard remarquèrent en levant les yeux pour voir le fils de ********** qui avait osé interrompre leur très cher petit déjeuner fut une jeune fille plutôt jolie habiller en moldus et arborant un grand sourire .

* * *

><p>Voilà , alors qu'est-ce que vous en penser ? Mettez une review , sa peut pas vous faire de mal ! (je ne mange pas d'être humain ... pour l'instant)<p>

Signer:Blue Brebie !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! Ça fait t'y pas longtemps ! Je m'excuse de mon... Comment décrire cela... Looooooooooooooooong très looooooooooooooooooooooong retard et j'espère que vous me pardonner (pas tapé! Pas tapé !). J'ai quand même une excuse, je suis gentille, belle et intelligente et mon père m'avais privée d'internet après m'avoir trouvé entrain de lire des fanfictions jusqu'à 2 heures du matin...

Aller plein de gros bisous et voila les réponses au reviews :

-Nathanaelle : Ma petite Nath! Comment ça vas? Je suis bien contente que ma fic te plaise et en bonus, ce merveilleux chapitre à été corriger par ni plus ni moins que ma tendre meilleure amie ( je dis tendre car elle me menace d'un flingue là... Non ne tire pas noooooooooooooooon!).

-Bambinette-sama : J'avais déjà répondue à ta review, et je t'ai envoyer un mail, mais tu ne me répond plus... Alors previens moi la prochaine fois! Ok?

-Fuhatsu : Je vais évité du mieux que je peut le mary-sue, parce que sa me soule aussi. Tu sais, je suis bien contente que tu ais aimé mon introduction, je l'ai bien aimé aussi!

-Manoirmalfoys : Merci d'adoré ma fic, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi.

Drarry666 : Ouais, je sais, voilà ENFIN la suite - _ - ' .

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 :<p>

_Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, 9h du matin, grande salle :_

Élisa, était très contente de son entrée fracassante, d'habitude elle ouvrait les portes normalement, mais là, elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de faire une entrée fracassante.

On se doute bien qu'elle serait heureuse de son entrée, mais que ressentirait nos chers élèves, ça, on ne s'en doute pas . Alors, puisque je suis l'auteure la plus gentille du monde (et la plus modeste), je vais vous faire un direct de la grande salle en POV .

POV serdaigles :

Mais qui est donc cette étrange jeune femme avec se grand sourire suspect ? Elle ne ressemble à personne ici, espérons qu'elle ne poseras pas trop de problème pour nos révisions ! Bon , c'est pas tout , mais il nous faut des forces pour les cours .

POV poufsouffles :

Mais qui est donc cette fille trop classe ? Elle est tellement belle ! Nous, on serait jamais capable de rentrer dans la grande salle comme ça ! En plus il y à Rogue ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Je veut son autographe ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA , il y a du gâteau au chocolat !

POV serpentards :

Mais qui est donc cette jeune moldue imbécile ? Certainement une amie des gryffons imbéciles ! Méprisons-la pour lui montrer notre supériorité ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA !

POV gryffondors (seulement la moitié en faite, car les gryffondors sont pas du matin) :

Mais c'est qui c'te fille ? Elle à l'aire sympa et vu les regards des serpys, ils ne doivent pas l'aimer beaucoup ! Autant la protéger de ces vilain serpents ! Aller courage ma belle ! Mais laisse nous manger en paix tout de même.

oOoOoOoO\MOUHAHAHAHAHA/OoOoOoOo

Élisa se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs en sautillant gaîment, car elle était plus qu'heureuse de se retrouver dans la grande salle en cet instant. Quoi de plus jouissif que de sautiller gaîment au milieu d'un univers que vous ne pensiez jamais connaître ? Pleins de choses , comme l'amour , mais c'était le dernier des soucis d'Élisa à se moment là. Parce qu'elle était devant Dumbledore. Enfin la personne qu'elle présumait être Dumbledore, un vieux monsieur avec une très grande barbe blanche et au petit yeux bleus pétillant de malice. Et elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire …

« Et bien , jeune fille , j'ai crue comprendre que vous veniez d'un autre monde ?

-Euh … Mais comment savez-vous cela ? »

Pour toutes réponses , Dumbledore se tapota le nez avec ses longs doigts fins et la regarda avec ses petits yeux bleus malicieux.

« Bien, dit-il en se levant et en lui désignant la porte de sa main noire et carbonisée, je vous prie de m'accompagner dans mon bureau, jeune fille. »

Elle suivie donc Dumbledore vers la porte de sortie des professeurs.

Après avoir coupé par plusieurs passages secrets et tapisseries, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille gardienne du bureau directorial. Il murmura le mot de passe qu'elle ne put entendre (à son grand damne) puis ils prirent l'escalier montant qui ressemblait étrangement à un escalator cylindrique. Quand ils franchirent enfin la porte du bureau, Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir.

Il se mit à caresser pensivement Fumseck. Après quelque minutes qui parurent des heures à Élisa, il se décida enfin à parler :

« Jeune fille , comme je le disais tout à l'heure , vous venez d'un autre monde n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement, oui je vient bien d'un autre monde. Mais comment savez-vous cela Albus ?

-Je vous le direz plus tard jeune fille , mais tout d'abord quel est votre nom ?

-Je me nomme Élisa Staylingston .

-Est où habitez-vous ?

-Dans une petite maison dans la banlieue de Londres .

-Et comment connaissez-vous notre monde ? »

Cette question là avait été posée avec une certaine lueur de curiosité , et si les autres questions n'avaient pas l'air de l'intéresser, celle-ci, bien au contraire, semblait l'obnubiler.

« Et bien … » Elle fit une pause de 2,6 secondes pour vérifier que le regard du directeur de Poudlard était bien fixé sur elle, puis elle reprit :

« Dans mon monde, Harry Potter existe en tant que personnage principal d'un best-seller mondialement connue. De ce fait, je connais toute la vie de Harry Potter, mais le problème, c'est que dans le livre aucune jeune fille n'appairait comme par enchantement ici. Harry, est en quel année ?

-En sixième, jeune fille .

-Oh, dans ce cas, j'ai encore toutes mes chances de mettre mon plan en place .

-Quel plan ?

-C'est un secret. Mais Albus, comment savez-vous que je viens d'un autre monde à la fin !

-Je vous le direz plus tard, maintenant il faut que je planifie votre séjour chez nous. »

oOoOoOoO\MOUHAHAHAHAHA/OoOoOoOo

« Tu as vu, répéta pour la millième fois Ron ?

-Oui j'ai vue Ron, comme toi et Harry, répondis Hermione pour la millième fois aussi !

-Mais je croyais qu'ils l'avaient emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste, s'écria Ron!

-Et bien non, ils ne l'ont pas fait, cria encore plus fort Hermione !»

Harry lui, il en avait mare, ça faisait depuis se matin que ses amis avaient cette discussion. Pendant les cours il s'engueulait par bouts de papier !

Maintenant, la nuit étant tombée, ils se rendaient dans la Grande-salle pour manger.

Harry se demandait lui aussi ce qu'était devenus cette étrange fille. Elle n'était pas moche, mais avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de bizarre, de pas magique.

Avant que Harry n'ai pu mettre la main sur ce je-ne-sais-quoi de, je cite, « bizarre et pas magique », ils arrivaient à la Grande-salle, où ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table pour commencer un super repas digne des « elfes esclaves de Poudelard », dixit Hermione Granger.

Mais malheureusement, pour se ventre-à-patte de Ron, Dumbledore allait faire son fameux discours des avant-repas-du-soir.

La tradition des avant-repas-du-soir existait d'après « l'Histoire de Poudelard » depuis le création de l'école par les quatre fondateurs.

Quand ils levèrent les yeux vers le pupitre de Dumbledore en forme de hibou, ils découvrirent avec étonnement Élisa à ses côtés, observant avec curiosité certain des élèves, dont Malefoy qu'elle regarda avec un grand sourire satisfait, un peu comme un gros chat qui vient de trouver une nouvelle sourie avec laquelle elle pourra jouer pendant très longtemps.

« Mes très chers élèves,commença Dumbledore, j'ai quelques nouvelles qui devraient vous réjouir. »Il s'arrêta quelque instant pour laisser un petit effet de suspense parmi les adolescents. « Voilà, je voulais vous prévenir que pour ce début d'année, nous avons quelques changements dans l'équipe pédagogique de cette école. » Autre petit moment de pause. Les élèves espéraient presque tous que Rogue parte enfin de son poste. Ils attendirent donc tous comme de bon petit soldat que le grand manitou qu'est leur fou de directeur continue sont discours.

« Je vous informe donc du départ à la retraite de notre très cher concierge, M. Rusard. »

Nouvelle petite pause, perturbée par les cris de joie de tous les élèves de Poudelard. Les Poufsouffles dansaient avec les Gryffondors tout en chantant un hymne à la joie. Les Serdaigles applaudissaient avec les Serpentards cette brillante idée. Même les enseignants semblais surpris de cette nouvelle. Cet alors que Rogue éleva sa, au combien douce voix, et demanda en toute logique :

« Et qui remplacera notre bien aimé concierge ? »

…

Un ange passa, décida de prendre son thé avec ses petits gâteaux à la rose préféré, mais malheureusement il n'en avait plus. Alors il repartie pour aller s'en acheté chez son épicier-démon préféré (après tout, la gourmandise est un péché, donc seul les démons vendent des gâteaux).

...

Tous les élèves se tournèrent d'un même bloc vers Dumbledore, l'air de dire :

« Tu as encore voulu nous rouler espèce de vieux fou manipulateur ! ».

Mais Dumbledore avait prévue le coup. Il se tourna vers Élisa et lui demanda gentiment de se présenter. Élisa hésita, elle ne s'était jamais présentée devant tant de monde, surtout que ce monde venait d'un autre monde que le sien. Puis elle se rappela pourquoi elle était partie en vacance.

« * tousse tousse* , Bonjours tout le monde, je m'appelle Élisa Staylingston, et je suis dès aujourd'hui la nouvelle concierge de Poudelard. »

…

L'ange revint à ce moment précis, il venait d'acheter ses gâteaux à la rose. Ça lui avait pris plus de temps que prévus, car quand il est arrivé dans le magasin, il avait été dragué par le vendeur, un magnifique démon qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Ils c'étaient embrassés et s'étaient promis de se revoir le soir même pour passer une nuit de luxure. L'ange quelque peut désorienté par le magnifique baiser de son démon avait donc pris plus de temps pour retrouver la Grande-salle de Poudelard.

oOoOoOoO\MOUHAHAHAHAHA/OoOoOoOo

* * *

><p>Alors? petite review? Parce que la suite seras encore meilleure!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** Moi

**Disclaimer :** Tout les persos sont à JKR, sauf ma petite Eli-chou qui m'appartient!

**Raiting:** M (j'ai changé, parce que au font de moi-même, je suis une vrai perverse XD)

**Réponse review:**

**-Fuhatsu: **Je trouve aussi qu'être concierge c'est pas-mal, tu peut donner des retenus par exemples... Allez, je te laisse lire!

**-Uruviel in Hell: **Hey! Comment va? Ça fait t'y pas longtemps que ch'tiais pas vue! Nan, je déconne, en tout cas je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et pardonne moi pour les fautes, mais il y en auras encore dans ce chapitre...

**-Meleserpentard: **Je suis bien contente que ma fic te plaise autant ^^, juste pour savoir... Pourquoi tu ne te créé pas un compte ? Ça serait bien plus pratique pour écrire ta fic. En tout cas, je t'assure que Élisa va terminer avec quelqu'un, n'ai aucune crainte la dessus.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

_Couloir de Poudelard, lendemain matin, 9h00 :_

Harry n'était vraiment pas du matin. Vraiment pas.

Déjà que la veille avait était plus que mouvementée avec l'arrivée d'Élisa, le discours de Dumbledore sur le départ de Rusard et son remplacement par Élisa, en plus du grand débat Hermione/Ron sur le comment du pourquoi de cette nouvelle, Harry n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de faire son rondjudju de devoir de métamorphose.

Il avait pris sur son petit déjeuner pour le faire, le bâclant, se mettant en retard par la même occasion pour son rondjudju de cours de potion.

C'est donc le ventre vide, un devoir bâclé, pas réveillé et en retard que Harry se rendait à son cours de potion Gryffondo-serpentard qui s'annonçait très mal...

Quand Harry déboula dans la salle de cours, tout les élèves étaient déjà installés et préparaient leurs potions.

« Alors Harry, on est tombé du lit ce matin, demanda Slughorn, aurait-on passé une nuit mouvementée ? »

Le professeur Slughorn avait une manière bien à lui de poser certaines questions dérangeantes, le rendant encore plus lourd qu'il ne l'était déjà (se qui est très dur, au vu de son poids initial). Bref après avoir répondue par un « Excuser-moi professeur mais puis-je commencer ma potion ? » le plus polie possible quand on vient de se faire humilier par un homme-morse, Harry partie à sa place, pour enfin commencer cette rondjudju de potion.

Pendant les vacances, Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de s'acheter ses livres. Il en demanda donc un au professeur Slughorn, qui lui répondit qu'il n'avait cas en prendre un dans l'armoire au fond de la classe. Malheureusement pour Harry, Ron était arriver en avance sur lui et avait donc pris le livre en bonne état, Harry se retrouva donc à prendre le vieux livre tout rayer et abîmer. Puis, il alla s'asseoir au côté de Ron et Hermione.

Au moment où il allait ouvrir son livre, Élisa entra en trombe dans la classe. Elle était toute décoiffée et essoufflée, sans doute à cause de sa course à travers le château. Elle fit le tour de la classe du regard avant de se retourner et fixer Harry avec insistance, puis, elle s'avança devant lui et lui arracha son livre des mains avant de l'ouvrir et de feuilleter l'ouvrage avec une étrange satisfaction. Après plusieurs minutes de silence étonner dans la classe, Harry reprit ses esprits :

« Nan mais ça vas pas d'arracher les livres des mains des gens comme ça, dit-il en reprenant l'ouvrage abîmé des mains d'Élisa !

-C'est pour le bon déroulement de mon plans, répondit Élisa tout en lui ré-arrachant le livre des mains !

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ton plans débile, rend moi se foutu bouquin ! » s'écria Harry tout en cherchant à reprendre son livre, mais Élisa avait mit le dit livre derrière son dot de telle façons que quoi que faisait Harry il n'arrivait pas à reprendre l'ouvrage.

« Allons Harry, dit Élisa qui avait l'air de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à le voir galéré ainsi, langage voyons, langage ! »

Après de longue minutes de combat acharné sous le regard moqueur des serpentards, désolé des gryffondors et complètements dépasser par les événements du professeur, Élisa remporta la victoire en assènent un coup fatale avec le livre sur la tête d'Harry. Finalement elle rangea le livre dans son sac en bandoulière (très beau sac d'ailleurs), puis elle dit à l'adresse de la classe et surtout à Harry qui tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre sur pied grâce à l'aide de Ron et Hermione du terrible coup de livre que lui avait donner cette folle à la tête :

« Sachez, cher élèves de Poudelard, que si je suis dans cette classe en cet instant c'est pour empêcher un événement terrible de ce produire. Ainsi j'ai modifier votre présent et votre avenir. Dorénavant tout se qui se déroulera depuis se moment, sera votre vie, et non une histoire écrite par une femme aillant trop attendue de la vie. Sur ce, je vous prie de m'excuser et de reprendre votre cours comme si de rien n'était. »

Puis, Élisa se retourna après avoir brièvement saluée l'assembler d'élèves avant de claquer la porte de la salle de classe aussi fort qu'à son arriver. Tous les élèves étant encore sous le choque de cette étrange apparition retournèrent plus ou moins à leur travail, certains regardant de temps à autres vers la porte de peur qu'elle ne revienne. Après une vingtaines de minutes, le calme se rétablie et tous les élèves retournèrent à leur travail. Élisa, pendant se temps avait déposé le livre de Harry (ou du Prince c'est vous qui voyez) dans ses appartements et en avait pris un autres qu'elle avait prévu à l'avance. Avant de, de nouveau courir à travers tout le château pour arriver devant la salle de potion.

On entendit alors de nouveau la porte claqué et Élisa entrer encore en trombe dans la classe, son regard refit encore le tour de la classe avant de ce re-poser sur Harry :

« Tient, dit-elle en t'entend le nouveau livre, j'ai pensé que tu aurais tout de même besoin d'un livre pour faire tes potions, même si, entre nous, tu es complètement catastrophique avec u chaudron. »

Élisa avait dit sa sur le ton de la conversation, comme si c'était normal que Harry soit nul en potion. Se qui l'était pour elle, mais pas pour les autres, parce que je vous le rappelle, Élisa ne doit normalement pas connaître le monde d'Harry Potter. C'est pour cela que Hermione la regarda interloqué avant de lui posé LA question :

« Mais comment sais-tu que Harry est nul en potion ?

-Bas... Tu sais je suis concierge à Poudelard, j'ai tout les dossiers scolaire, de tout les élèves sous la mains. Et comme Harry est le survivant, et patati et patata, je me suis dit que je ne faisais rien de mal en jetant un petit coup d'œil. Voila tout.

-Mmmh, émit pour toute réponse Hermione qui était plus que dubitative face à cette réponse.

-Bon, s'exclama Élisa en tapant dans ses mains, et si vous retourniez à vos chaudrons, parce que ces pas tous ça mais concierge ça demande du boulot quand même ! »

Hermione la fixait toujours avec son air dubitatif, mais fini, finalement, par ce retourné vers son chaudrons. Mais avant qu'Élisa ne ferme définitivement la porte de la salle de classe derrière elle, elle se tapa le front en prononçant un « Oh », comme un mathématicien cherchant une erreur dans son calcul qui trouve finalement qu'il n'avait fait qu'oublier une retenue. En parlent de retenue...

« J'ai faillis oublier ! Merci Hermione de me l'avoir rappeler. Puisque je suis la concierge de Poudelard, en honneur à se vieille Argus et parce que j'en ai envie, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy son tout les deux en retenue pendant 2 heures avec moi, l'un parce qu'il n'a pas voulu que je prenne son livre et l'autre pour avoir rit du premier pendant qu'il se battait avec moi. Sur ceux, mesdames et messieurs son prier de se retourner pour travailler ! Ah oui, Draco, Harry, je vous attend tout les deux devant mon bureau à 20h frappante est-ce clair ? »

Encore sous le choque d'avoir eut une retenue avec la personne qu'il déteste la plus au monde. La deuxième pour Harry, la première c'est Voldy. Et en plus pour n'avoir rien fait, ils ne purent que balbutier tout les deux qu'un « oui » à peine audible, mais suffisant pour qu'Élisa claque une dernière fois la porte de la salle de potion. Laissant derrière elle un gigantesque bazar.

* * *

><p>Alalala, que je me marre XD... Laissez une ch'tite review siou'plait !<p> 


End file.
